


Possession

by ttastories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angry Sex, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Hate Sex, Jealously, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, submissive reiner, unhealthy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttastories/pseuds/ttastories
Summary: Eren is possessive and jealous and that causes problems in their relationship. Reiner’s friends have been telling him to end things with Eren but that’s because they don’t understand.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this fic is heavily inspired by KatrinaRice's story "Delirious". I love her fic so much and I wanted to right one too. So I hope you don't see this as stealing her work. Please leave a comment down below I would like your opinions and really would like to improve, also please like. Thank you!

“YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME REINER” Eren yells. “ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T LET ME GO EREN” Reiner yells back. 

They have been arguing, screaming, and fighting in Eren’s living room for the past 20 minutes. This is all happing because Eren saw a picture of Porco and Reiner at a bar on Porco’s Instagram. Which led Eren to come to the bar and drag Reiner out in front of Porco and everyone else. “What the fuck are you talking about” Eren askes clearly pissed off, Reiner has never seen him this angry. “Y-you always do this” Reiner struggles to respond. “Do what?” Eren asks still very pissed off. “Cause a fight when there doesn’t need to be one” Reiner responds moving closer to Eren to calm him down. 

He hates when Eren gets like this. Eren is possessive and jealous and that causes problems in their relationship. Reiner’s friends have been telling him to end things with Eren but that’s because they don’t understand. Eren really does love Reiner at least Reiner believes so. Eren has never laid a finger on him, sure they fight 24/7 but there also good moments where Eren shows Reiner nothing but love and care. His friends just don’t know that side of him. Eren and his friends are a difficult mix, Eren can be rude and dismissive towards his friends and it is hard to get them to get along so Reiner keeps them separated. This is why he lied about going out with Porco, one of his friend

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Reiner, you fucking lied to your boyfriend saying that you were going to a study but in reality, you with another fucking guy at a bar and you say I’m starting shit for reason?” Eren responds walking toward Reiner pushing him down on the couch.  
“It’s just Porco, baby please”. Reiner says trying to grab on to Eren, tears already filling his eyes. “Don’t fucking baby me” Eren says pushing Reiner’s hands away. “Why the fuck did you lie then, uh? So you won’t get caught being a fucking cheating whore?” Eren asks. “Eren P-please,” Reiner says, almost breaking down. “What were you guys planning on?” Eren continues asking Reiner lifting Reiner’s head up to look at him, “Gonna go take him to your apartment uh, let him fuck you on your bed, the same bed I fuck you in?”. “E-eren” Reiner says in response in barely a whisper. “FUCKING ANSWER ME, REINER” Eren yells out. “No” Reiner breaks out in tears. “I would never do that to you Eren, I love you, I-I wouldn’t please stop yelling I’m sorry,” Reiner says as he breaks down. “Reiner” Eren calls whiling sitting next to Reiner, pulling him to his chest, as he tries to comfort Reiner. 

“I only lied because you wouldn’t let me go with just Porco,” Reiner says whiling sobbing into Eren’s chest. “You should have just told me, we would have gone together,” Eren says as he pats Reiner’s head, hoping to help Reiner. “You don’t like him, you don’t hang out with him, so how could you have managed with him. If you went it would turn into a fight”. Reiner says as he looks up from Eren’s chest. “Fucker’s weird” Eren respond, “but still you should have-” “He’s a friend stop, and it was just the both of us because It had been a while since we’ve hung out and he wanted to talk about somethings going on with him” Reiner adds cutting Eren off. “I would never cheat on you”. Reiner says waiting for Eren to respond. 

It is awkward, Eren doesn’t say anything, he just stares at Reiner. Reiner feeling nauseous from nervousness he doesn’t know what to do or say and he feels like Eren doesn’t believe a single word he just said. Eren still silent, starting at Reiner as if looking for something. Reiner just wants loving Eren back, “I’m not lying Eren please say something,” Reiner says finally breaking the silence. “You’re gonna tell Porco to take that picture down” Eren finally speaks. “What?” Reiner asks, he’s confused. “Tell him to take it down or I’m gonna fuck him up and it would be all your fault,” Eren says getting up from the couch. “Eren,” Reiner says but gets caught off by him. “I’m going to bed, there’s food in the fridge, eat and come sleep, we have class tomorrow,” Eren says just before going inside.

Reiner is left on the couch confused and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoiler warning form the anime and manga in this chapter.

“Wake up, Rei” Eren whispers to Reiner just before leaving soft kisses on his forehead. The clock reads 8 am, it’s dim in the room with little light seeping from the grey curtains in Eren’s room. “Hmm, why I’m tired” Reiner hums in response. “Cause we have morning class to get to, come on, do you want me to carry you baby” Eren answers as he tries to pull Reiner from the bed. “Wait”. Reiner says as he suddenly sits up from the bed, “You’re not mad at me” Reiner asks as he looks at Eren for some kind of approval. “Baby, Of course not” Eren answers as he rubs his thumb on Reiner’s cheekbone. “Really,” Reiner asks happily while hugging Eren, “I’ll get the picture deleted for you, please don’t get mad again, I’ll be good for you,” Reiner says into Eren’s shoulders as he tries to reassure him. “Hey, It’s ok, It’s early let’s go to class,” Eren says as he hugs Reiner tighter. 

The two boys are later in class, they get there late of course because Eren couldn’t control himself in the shower. “Where do you wanna eat after this” Eren whispers to Reiner, who is busy focusing and taking notes. The two are as different as day and night. Reiner is an A-plus student, who comes from a rich unstable family. He is the calm, nice one in the relationship. On the other hand, Eren is the type who hates everyone except his person. He carefree and the only reason, he’s even still in college is because of Reiner, who helps him study and support him. Despite their differences, they are still connected from their broken homes and past. Reiner’s family is obsessed with success and that’s all they care about. They constantly pressure Reiner to remain on top of his class, he has never had real family time and his parents are really never there for him and always preferred his younger cousin Gabi. All Reiner wants is to make his family proud but no matter what he does he is still dismissed. Reiner has never felt good enough for anyone and anything, that was until he met Eren. Eren has been broken since he found out his family secrets, how his father had another wife and son, and kept them hidden. When his mother Carla was so hurt from the betrayal she had fallen into a deep depression. And instead of his Father helping his mom, he keeps her locked away in a mental institution and moves on with his other wife Diana. Eren wasn’t even allowed to see his mom and had to live with his father’s new family. 

Eren was angry and he let it out to anyone, He never felt love and never knew how to love until Reiner came along. This is why Reiner can’t just end things the way his friends want, they didn’t understand the bond he and Eren shared. “Reiner, I’m hungry,” Eren says while poking his boyfriend’s cheek trying to get his attention. “I’ll feed you later babe, we have a test coming up” Reiner responds. “This class is so boring, wanna play rock, paper, scissors, the loser has to pay for breakfast,” Eren says placing his head on the table, staring at Reiner. “I’ll pay, now focus,” Reiner says as he runs a hand through Eren’s hair. “Bummer” Eren says rolling his eyes. Reiner smiles at him. 

The bell finally rings and Eren has never left class so fast, pulling Reiner with him. “I want burritos Reiner,” Eren says as he opens the car door for Reiner. “We’re heading there now, you sound like you haven’t eaten in days,” Reiner says as he gets in the car. “I feel like it babe, can we get french toast too” Eren responds as he starts the car. 

They’re at the nearest breakfast place. It’s a cute little breakfast cafe close to campus. They both come here when they aren’t able to cook and mostly because they get discounts from Eren’s best friend Armin. Eren is a difficult person to get along with but Armin and Mikasa are his childhood friends who have been there since the beginning. “Welcome, Lovers what can I get you” Armin greets them as they enter. “Shut up Armin” Eren responds sitting on the chair. “Good Morning to you too Eren,” Armin says smiling as he stands at their table ready to take their order. “Good Morning Armin, I’m sorry he’s hangry right now,” Reiner says greeting Armin. “It’s ok, I’m used to it,” Armin says with a smile, “So what are we eating this morning,” Armin asks. 

Armin takes their order and later brings their food. Eren immediately goes at it. “Slow down, you’re gonna choke” Reiner warns as he put Eren’s long hair back to a low bun. He looks handsome like this, Reiner thinks to himself. “Aren’t you gonna eat more?” Eren says as he put more toast on Reiner’s plate. “I’m already full, you can have it” Reiner answers smiling at Eren. He loves him so much, loves watching him eat, loves watching Eren. “Don’t complain later” Eren says as he feeds Reiner some bacon. “I won’t,” Reiner says with a mouth full. The two are talking and laughing together, just genuinely having a good time, or so they thought. “Reiner!” a voice calls out, it’s Porco. He’s approaching them. Reiner suddenly feels his heart drop.

“Hello, uh good morning guys” Porce greets them. Reiner looks over at Eren, Eren’s gaze is cold and he is silent just starting into Porco’s soul. “Uh good morning, what are you doing here?” Reiner asks in hopes of making things less awkward. “I came to get some breakfast” Porco responds. “Hey, um Eren I’m sorry but since you’re here, I would like to say something” Porco continues as he turns to Eren. Reiner could feel his soul leaving his body. “What the fuck did you just say to me” Eren responds as he stands to face Porco. “Eren please, we’re in public” Reiner pleads to Eren as he tugs on Eren’s black jean jacket. “Look man, I don’t want problems last night was a misunderstanding. Reiner deserves more than to be treated like a hidden fuck, so us drinking together wasn’t like that” Porco says in defense. Reiner is scared for Porco and wants to end this. “Who. the. Fuck. do you think you are to drinking with him alone” Eren says as he moves closer to Porco grabbing the neck of Porco’s shirt “His fucking friend,” Porco says as he stares at Eren. “I see the way you look at Reiner,” Eren says gripping tight at Porco’s shirt. “Who knows, you could some fucking pervert waiting to get Reiner drunk and-” Eren get caught off. “Eren please stop, Porco would never,” Reiner says getting up to separate them. “God, Reiner stop being so blind, don’t you see it,” Eren says to Reiner still staring Porco down. “What is going on,” Armin asks as he approaches the situation going on. People are starting to stare and Reiner is getting anxious. “I’m so sorry, we’ll leave” Reiner apologizes as he tries to pull Eren away. “Eren what are you doing, I work here my boss knows I know you,” Armin says to Eren. “Just fuck off, Armin,” Eren says back. “Dude calm down and let go of me,” Porco says as he desperately tries to get Eren’s hands off his shirt. Eren is strong and Porco knows Eren would easily win and overpower him, so he is just trying to look for a safe escape. “You don’t tell me what to fucking do, you prick. Listen to me clearly, if you still want your fucking kneecaps, stay away from Reiner. I don’t trust you around him” Eren threatens. “That’s enough Eren, don’t threaten Porco please he’s my friend” Reiner sees finally separates them. He’s stand right between them his hand spreads to protect Porco. “You’re seriously choosing this fucker over me!” Eren yells. “You keep doing this Eren, you just threatened Porco,” Reiner says. “Come here Reiner, we’re leaving,” Eren says as he picks up his keys. “Don’t Reiner” Porco says. “Porco please just stay out of this, just go,” Reiner says pushing Porco towards the door. Reiner just wants this to end, he hates all the attention on them. “Fine, I’ll talk to you later then,” Porco says as he prepares to leave. “No the fuck you won’t,” Eren says as he grabs Reiner’s wrist “Don’t fucking test me and delete that fucking picture,” Eren says as he leaves the cafe with Reiner. 

“Eren, stop it hurts” Reiner winces as Eren keeps pulling him to the car. People are still looking at them, Reiner sees the concern on their faces and he hates it. They reach the car and Eren tries to push Reiner in. “Let go of me,” Reiner says as he pulls himself away from Eren. ‘how could you, in front of everyone. In front of Porco,” Reiner asks. He’s hurt and scared. “Fucking get in, don’t piss me off,” Eren says coldly. “No, not until you admit what you did was wrong,” Reiner says. “I didn’t fucking do anything, now get in” Eren responds as he moves closer to Reiner. “No, I can’t do this anymore Eren,” Reiner says, trying not to break down. “Fucking fine, see if I give a fuck” Eren says as he gets into the driver seat. He starts the car and drives off. Reiner instantly feels regret. Did he just break up with Eren, all he knows is that Eren was so mad at him that he actually left Reiner alone in the parking lot and Reiner is sure that he is actually dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't introduced any spicy scenes between the two but there will definitely be some in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thanks for reading please leave a comment. Thank you.

“He seriously just left you there”, Annie complains as she drives Reiner home. “Yeah, I’m sorry for bothering you,” Reiner says as he looks down at his feet. He feels so hurt, he told Eren off and now Eren was angry and he didn’t know what to do. He’s scared that it’s over between them and it’s all because of a misunderstanding. “Stop apologizing, Jesus Eren is an asshole, this is why we tell you to leave him before things get worse,” Annie says. Annie hates Eren to her very core, she can’t stand how Eren treats Reiner when he’s angry, can’t stand how Eren separates Reiner from his friends just because he doesn’t trust them, who does he think he is. “I told him, I can’t do it anymore, what if he takes it the wrong way?” Reiner says as he places his head in his hands. “Let him, it’s better this way,” Annie says putting one hand on Reiner’s shoulders while the other on the wheel. “You can move on” Annie adds. “Just drop me home,” Reiner says as he looks out the window. 

It’s been two days since Eren and Reiner’s fight. Eren can’t stop playing the image of Reiner saying” he can’t do this anymore”. He can’t be breaking up with him, there’s no way Eren doesn’t even want to think about it. He doesn’t know what he’ll do without Reiner, can’t imagine a world without him. But it seemed inevitable, they both ignored each other on campus even in the classes they had together they sat away from each other. Eren is sick of it, sick of not talking to his boyfriend, sick of sneaking peeks at him in class, he misses Reiner but his pride is in the way. 

Eren believes he did nothing wrong as Reiner’s boyfriend all he did was tell off a potential threat to the relationship. He also thinks that Reiner is choosing Porco over him so what was the point of talking to Reiner if he was just going to get rejected and officially broken up with. Then again he couldn’t stand the thought of his Reiner with anyone else, there was no way it would happen. So his best plan was to avoid Reiner so he couldn’t be dumped.

It’s the third day since their fight and the whole thing is eating Eren up, especially since today they were to present a project they had both partnered up for during their evening class. He knew he was gonna have to talk to him and he was really looking forward to it. 

The day had passed and Eren was waiting outside the class for Reiner, he had prepared for this. Eren came wearing orange baggy sweat pants with a black shirt that had orange writing. He wore his hair up because Reiner likes it that way and had on some chains and rings. He wore all the things he knew Reiner would love because all he wants is Reiner back. 

As he was waiting his phone beeped, notifying him that he had a message. He reaches in his pockets to check who was bothering him. 

(From: My Reiner  
Hey, sorry I won’t be able to make the presentation  
I’m uh busy  
I’ve sent you my half so it would be a lot easier to present. please tell Mr. Shadis I’m sick  
Sorry! Please don’t be mad)

Eren reads the text multiple times to make sure he’s seeing correctly. He doesn’t respond to the text he grips his phone, angry that his efforts were in vain. He’s disappointed, he wanted to see Reiner but now he’s-, his thoughts are caught off. “Eren” a classmate calls. “What?” Eren responded as he put his phone back in his pockets. “Um, presentations are about to start”. Eren walks into class. “Where’s your partner, Yeager,” the teacher says as he drinks from his flask of anything other than water. 

“Sick apparently,” Eren answers, “I’ll go first, wanna get this over with,” Eren says as he brings out his laptop. He ends up presenting alone and he has to sit there and listen to all the others. He just gets more pissed, all he wants to go back home and get drunk and cry to sleep.

The class is over and everyone starts heading out. Eren walks down the hallways to exit the building till he overhears someone’s conversation. “Oh my god, Marcel and his crew skipped to go to the club,” a classmate says. “Really man, I wanna be friends with them, they're so fun”. “Even Scholar Reiner is there” “no way Reiner’s skipping class”. Eren can’t believe what he’s hearing. Reiner lied to him again.

He still didn’t reply, he was definitely mad, Reiner thinks to himself. He and his friends are at a nightclub to have fun, but the whole thing is making Reiner scared. He lied to Eren and hated it, they had been working on the project for a week and he just left him. Reiner didn’t want to come tonight but his friends ambushed him and he couldn’t say no. It was nice seeing everyone together having fun but Eren wasn’t texting him back and he was worried. “Stop staring at your phone and have fun with us,” Pieck says joyfully as he wraps an arm around Reiner. “Come on Reiner, here,” Bertolt says as he hands over a shot. Reiner takes it, he needs the alcohol calming effect unless he’ll pass out from anxiety. “Wooo, that’s it don’t let that asshole ruin this” Annie says as she goes to hand Reiner another shot. “Annie, calm down,” Marcel says as he takes the shot away from Annie. “It’s ok Marcel, here give it,” Reiner says, getting up to take the shot from him.

Another hour goes by and Reiner starts to get tipsy. “Hey, aren’t you driving home, take it easy,” Porco asks with concern. “I’m ok, I can still drive” Reiner answers. Porco gives him a “really” face. “I’m serious, I’m really ok. I can drink and-” Reiner tries to convince Porco till he is caught off by his phone ringing. He looks at it and it’s Eren calling. He’s shocked but still happy he finally gets to talk to Eren, he has missed him so much. “Uh, hold on I have to take this.

Reiner doesn’t wait for a response, he quickly exits the club to find a quiet place to talk. He ends up picking the call in a corner. “Uh hey, is everything ok” Reiner’s trying his best to sound calm. There’s silence from the other side of the phone. “Um, are you there, can you hear me?” Reiners confused. “I can’t fucking believe you,” Eren says, it comes out low and cold. “Eren, what are you saying,” Reiner asks, he’s trying to make sense of what’s happening. “You liar, please tell Mr. Shadis I'm sick. God do you think I’m fucking stupid Reiner” Eren yells. Reiner feels the sweat dripping from his forehead, and Eren's voice sends shivers down his spine. “Eren, what are you talking about”. “What am I talking about? I’m talking about the fact that you fucking lied and left me to do our presentation alone. I’m talking about the fact that you’re trying to end what we have” Eren goes on. “Eren, no I’m not trying to break up please what I said that day, I was just angry and-”. “Might as well end it for real this time because you clearly don’t love me anymore” Eren says just as he hangs up. Reiner has never felt horrible before. He has messed up with Eren so bad. He lied and now Eren doesn’t want him anymore. He has to explain himself, explain why he lied, and clear everything up he wants Eren to know he still loves him, he wasn’t just going to let everything end.

Reiner gets in his car and drives down to Eren’s apartment. He gets there and stands in front of Eren's door. He’s frozen in cold sweat, he is considering just going back and just disappearing into the air. He fights the urge though. He lifts his finger slowly to ring the doorbell, he does it and waits for Eren to open up.

“What do you want, come to finally break things off” Eren opens up. Reiner can smell the alcohol off him, “Eren please I need to talk to you”. “Don’t wanna talk” Eren says as he pulls Reiner in locking the door, “I’m not letting you go, Reiner, you’re fucking mine” Eren says just before walking up to Reiner trapping him on the wall, his hand secured next to Reiner’s waist. “Eren I’m not” Reiner tries to talk but gets interrupted as Eren puts his hands down Reiner’s pants palming Reiner’s dick through his boxers, leaving him breathless. Eren was always good with his hands; he knew Reiner's soft spots and knew what to do to make Reiner crumble. “What, I’m barely touching you and you’re like this, I own you, baby,” Eren says leaving kisses on Reiner’s neck. “Wanna hear you say it,” Eren says into Reiner's neck. “I- god Eren” Reiner trying to make out the words but they all come out breathless. He can feel himself getting hard under Eren's touch and he wants nothing more. “You’re so hot baby, look at you all broken, just for me” Eren praises Reiner. Reiner loves it when he gets praises and he wants more. “I’m yours Eren, no one fuck, no one compares,” Reiner says as he places a head-on Eren's shoulders. Eren's hands feel so good, he wants them all over his body. “Yeah, I know,” Eren says as he lifts Reiner up and takes him to the room, placing Reiner on the bed. He’s quickly on top of Reiner taking every piece of clothing off, leaving hickeys on his neck, chest anywhere Eren can get his mouth one. “Eren, please I want you,” Reiner says desperately. “Beg for it” Eren responds as he takes Reiner boxers off. He jerks Reiner’s dick slowly looking up at Reiner's eyes never leaving him. “P-please,” Reiner says as he tries to fuck into Eren’s hand. Eren holds him down by his waist, “not good enough, beg like you want it” Eren says, placing light kisses on the Reiner tip. This makes Reiner’s whole body jerk up.

“Please Eren, fuck me like I’m yours. I want you so bad please I’ll be so good, fuck want you forever” Reiner pleads hoping to finally get some friction. “So needy, fucking love you like this, gonna show you how much I own you,” Eren says just as he deep throats Reiner whole, his lips at the base of Reiner's dick. He raises his head up deep throating again. Reiner feels the warmth on him and nothing has ever felt better. It’s been a whole week without Eren and he’s desperate. Eren licked the length of Reiner’s dick up to the tip, his tongue was wet and hot on the tip, nearly knocking Reiner out from pleasure. Eren knew what he was doing, making Reiner moan uncontrollably making him down. He loved this. Reiner’s overtaken by the pleasure, he grips a handful of Eren’s hair shoving him down his dick. Eren tries to talk but his mouth and throat are full. Reiner feels the vibrations on his dick and can feel Eren’s throat gagging which only makes it feel good, Reiner thrusts hard into Eren's mouth. Eren holds his hips firm to the bed stopping the desperate thrusts. Reiner wanted it badly, “come on Eren, let me,” Reiner says looking down at his boyfriend. “I run this, I’ll let you cum when I want you to”.

Reiner lifts his head up, moving closer to Eren making eye contact. Eren puts his tongue on Reiner’s tip, never breaking the eye contact, teasing as he makes light circles around it. This brings out embarrassing moans from Reiner, he’s too turned on to even care. Eren lets out a smirk. He swallows Reiner again, sliding a hand at the base of his dick. He gently touches his balls cupping them. Eren's fingers are hot and Reiner doesn’t think he can hold himself any longer. “Can I, please feels so good” Reiner begs. Eren hums on his dick and fuck that felt so good. He cums down Eren’s throat letting out a scream. He’s left heavily breathing, that’s was so good he couldn’t hold himself. 

“So good, I love you so much,” Reiner says as he falls back onto the bed. Eren comes up, kissing Reiner, Reiner places a hand on Eren’s face pulling him closer as he slips a tongue into Eren’s mouth deepening the kiss. Eren pulls away, the separation leaving him a little sad. “Gonna fuck you in front of that mirror,” Eren says pointing to the standing more on the wall across the bed. “Make you see how much of a desperate whore you are, see yourself break down” Eren continues as he pulls Reiner down the bed, flipping him over, chest on the bed. Eren grabs a handful of Reiner’s hair pulling his head up making him look at his reflection in the mirror. Reiner looks at Eren through the mirror, Eren looks so hot, all-dominating, and commanding. “Tell me, whose ass is this?” Eren moves close behind Reiner whispering in his ears. “Yours Eren, all yours” it comes out as a whimper. Eren lets go of Reiner's hair, pushing his head back down to the bed, Reiner loves getting manhandled by Eren. 

Eren gets off the bed to get some lube, he gets back on opening the bottle and pouring a good amount on his fingers. Eren starts by pushing a finger into Reiner, leaving Reiner wanting more. “Gonna make you my fucking hole,” Eren says as he adds another finger. Reiner lets out a breathless moan as he tries to fuck himself on Eren’s fingers. “Yeah, just like that, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Eren says pulling Reiner back up by wrapping a hand on his neck, slowing choking him. “Eren please, more” Reiner pleads. It’s not enough, he wants more from Eren. Reiner sees Eren take the dick out of his pants. Eren already hard, tip flushed red from neglect, “gonna, fuck you up good ok, you’re gonna take me well” Eren says as he slowly puts his dick into Reiner. Reiners still tight, he’s not fully prepared and open but Eren doesn’t have the patience to wait and neither does Reiner. Eren thrusts deep into him, his dick completely disappears into Reiner’s hole. He watches how good Reiner takes it all. Reiner’s warm and wet inside and Eren feels it all. He has his head thrown back, eyes closed and he continuously fucks into Reiner hard. 

They hear the sloppy sound, their impact leaves, and both their moans are taking over the whole room. Reiner’s neck is red from Eren's stronghold and he feels like he's gonna pass out. Eren looks at Reiner through the mirror, Reiner has tears falling down his face, mouth opened, pleasure waving over him. “See how pretty you look, baby, no one else can fuck you like this” Eren moans out. “N-no one” Reiner breathless as he’s slowly losing air. Eren notices and he takes his hand from Reiner’s throat, putting it on his dick. The feeling of Eren’s sweaty palm on his dick and Eren fucking him deep is overwhelming, “I’m so close, can I please” Reiner pleads as he can’t take it any longer. “Go ahead, cum for me sweetie” Eren answers. Reiner feels it coming and he cums again. On Eren’s hand, he’s stomach and all over the bedsheets. Eren strokes Reiner through his orgasm leaving him over-sensitive. Eren let’s go as he places both hands on Reiner’s hips, leaving deep fast thrusts. Eren feels his orgasm approaching, “fuck, I’m cumin” Eren says as he pulls out, jerking himself off and coming down Reiners back. Reiner looks at Eren, he’s covered in sweat and panting deeply, he’s never been more in love. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the end of me” Eren pants as he lays down beside Reiner who is already falling asleep. “Was I good?” Reiner lets out as he searches for Eren’s approval. “So fucking good” Eren answers as he pulls Reiner close to his chest. Reiner lets out a happy giggle on Eren, “I love you Eren”, “I love you more baby” Eren responds as he pats Reiner’s soft blonde hair. He looks down and sees Reiner fast asleep. They're both covered in sweat and cum and he knows they should get cleaned up but Reiner looks so peaceful and happy at his chest, he doesn't want to think about anything else, he'll deal with everything else tomorrow, he just wants this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thanks for reading please leave a comment. Thank you.


End file.
